Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Mademoiselle-M7
Summary: Tout était maintenant trop parfait. Je savais que ca n'allait pas durer.Les ennuies avait peu à peu cessé et ca allait brusquement recommencé. Je n'y était pas préparé, une fois de plus , le mal allait être fait.. B/E
1. Prologue

_Avant de commencer, je tiens à rappeler que bien sûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Au niveau de ma FF, elle se situe directement après Tentation, mais je l'ai remanié à ma sauce ! Bonne lecture !_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Edward et moi vivons dans notre bulle, comme avant. Aucune tournure dramatique ou bouleversement n'étaient venus nous déranger .Le bonheur, parfait. Nous nous étions retrouvés, après Volterra, même si j'avais encore du mal à lui faire confiance et à avoir des gestes d'affection profonde envers lui. Je virevoltais entre le lycée, la villa des Cullen la journée et chez moi le soir, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas. Charlie n'avait toujours pas digéré ce retournement de situation mais surtout l'attitude d'Edward à mon égard. Donc autant dire qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue chez moi, mais cela passera, connaissant mon père. Quant à Jacob, je l'évitais ces temps-ci. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il pensait lui aussi de tout cela et je devais surement le décevoir, moi, la fille qui avait essayé de jouer la forte durant l'absence d'Edward, la fille qui avait joué avec les limites, les avait franchi et cédant si facilement à la tentation « Edward ». Je ne vais pas rappeler ce que j'ai fait, toute la région de Seattle doit surement le savoir et ne parlons pas du lycée. J'avais mis certaines histoires sur le compte de ma capacité à être tête en l'air et ne pas tenir sur mes pieds, cela m'a évité les questions de mes camarades sur les sujets sensibles. Toutes les rumeurs et potins s'étaient d'ailleurs calmés quand Edward était revenu, prétextant une mission humanitaire que Carlisle n'avait pas pu refuser, entrainant avec lui toute sa famille. Tout cela était maintenant terminé,

_il _était là et plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver.


	2. I : Débacle de sentiments

**CHAPITRE 1 : DEBACLE DE SENTIMENTS**

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Difficilement, je tirais mon bras jusqu'à ma table de chevet, regardant par la même occasion l'heure. Il était samedi matin et même ce jour là, je ne pouvais pas dormir apparemment.

_-Allo ?_

_- Bella, c'est Jacob, tu vas bien ?_

_- Hmmm….oui..ca va.._

J'essayais de rester calme, je n'avais jamais aimé être réveillé de la sorte, si ce n'est pas les baiser de mon Adonis. Jacob comprit tout de suite la situation.

_- Je t'ai réveillé, excuse moi Bella, je ne voulais pas…_

_- Quelle perspicacité ! Cela t'arrive de penser que le samedi matin je dors ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Jacob !_

_- Ok, je te laisse, bonne journée._

Encore une fois, j'avais frappé fort. Je me devais d'être comme ca, Jacob et moi, cela ne pouvait être ainsi. Il était mon meilleur ami, il avait été là dans les moments difficiles, mais cela devait s'arrêter là. Je faisais tout pour qu'il le comprenne, y compris montrer mon plus mauvais caractère. Je décidais alors de me recoucher, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce matin, je devais être maudite. A peine dix minutes après le coup de fil de Jacob, mon portable fit encore des siennes. Je décidais de bouder cet appel, mais il s'éternisait. Après cinq sonneries incessantes, je pris le téléphone et répondit.

_- Vous vous êtes tous liés ce matin pour m'empêcher de profiter de mon sommeil Je peux dormir !_

_- Bella…._

C'était Edward. Je me calmais aussitôt et essayais de garder mes esprits face à cette voix parfaite, une des nombreuses choses que j'enviais aux vampires.

_- Excuse-moi Edward, je crois que je ne suis pas matinale, surtout le week-end. Désolée._

_- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, tu sais, je peux comprendre. Puis c'est de ma faute, j'ai perdu mes réflexes d'humain il y a un moment. Le sommeil et moi, ca fait deux !_

Il se mit à rire.

_- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer aujourd'hui, enfin seulement si tu n'es pas fatiguée._

_- Ah non, je crois que maintenant, je suis très bien réveillée. Je rattraperai ma nuit plus tard ! Tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ?_

_- C'est-à-dire que….je suis déjà devant chez toi._

Il raccrocha.

Je me levais aussitôt, direction ma fenêtre, en essayant de ne pas tomber de mon lit, une de ces habitudes qui ne me quittait pas depuis mon enfance. _Il _était là, appuyé à sa voiture avec toujours ce sourire en biais. Finalement, ce samedi ne démarrait pas si mal. Je lui fis signe de monter, Charlie n'étant bien sur pas là. En deux secondes, il fut là, ayant dévalé les portes et escalier qui nous séparaient.

_- Bonjour vous, me dit-il, e_n m'embrassant et posant ses doigts délicatement sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de son étreinte. Il me berçait. J'aurais passé la journée là, me laissant envahir par cette vague de bonheur .Il était mon petit coin de paradis .Un peu perdue dans mes sentiments et songes, je bégayais qu'il fallait que j'aille me laver. Il me regardait de ses prunelles dorées et rétorqua.

_- Je suppose que je dois t'attendre là….dit-il, avec une pointe de dérision et de déception. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus expressif. Il saisit tout de suite le message._

Je pris un jean et une chemise, quoi de plus banal, puis m'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide ne pouvait pas me faire du mal et me réveillera aussi par la même occasion. Soudain, je sentis sa présence.

_- Edward mais qu'est ce que…_

Je me retournais brusquement et le vit, avec comme seul vêtement, son boxer. Il m'éblouissait, c'était devenu un fait. Son corps de pierre luisait sous le néon de ma salle de bain. Il rentra dans la douche avec moi, m'enlaçant plus que jamais,

_- Je ne peux plus être aussi loin de toi Isabella Swan._

J'étais gênée, mais l'envie, le désir étaient trop forts Je me doutais qu'il m'avait déjà vu si peu vêtue mais pudique comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêchais d'être troublée par cela. Je lui dis, ironiquement que quatre petits mètres séparaient la salle de bain de ma chambre et que s'il voulait que je me dépêche, il devait rapidement retourner d'où il venait.

Il me souriait, toujours ce sourire et ses prunelles dorées. Il m'énervait. Il savait comment me faire craquer et il mettait tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Et moi j'étais là, ne sachant que faire, je devais résister. Résister. J'étais stupide, dans une douche, en face de l'homme que je chérissais, à ne rien faire. Mais le passé me rattrapait, je ne pouvais pas me livrer à lui comme ca. Cependant, son étreinte ne cessait pas et il commençait à faire des va et vient avec ses doigts sur ma nuque, mon cou, mon dos. Je frissonnais et sentis le plaisir m'envahir. Je restais là, muette, le laissant faire. Il vit rapidement que cela me plaisait, à cause de mes petits gémissements, qui, devaient le faire bien rire.

_- Je…_Il reprenait son souffle, visiblement épris de cette ambianc_e .Je t'aime Bella, pour toujours. Je t'ai attendu, 90 ans, mais j'aurais pu encore attendre, t'attendre, toi. Je sais que je me répète mais tu es la plus chose que j'ai connu et tu m'apprends à vivre comme jamais._

Je le priais de se taire, lui posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. Il se mit à m'embrasser comme jamais. Ses lèvres avaient toujours cette saveur exquise dont je n'arrivais jamais à me détacher, C'était ma drogue, je ne pouvais le nier. Il me serra contre lui, nos corps ne faisaient qu'un. Il commença à descendre sa bouche vers mon buste et le combla de baisers, tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Je respirais de plus en plus fort, lui faisant comprendre que j'aimais ce qu'il faisait. Je lui passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous étions tous les deux, seuls face au pouvoir charnel qui nous unissait. Il me réchauffait peu à peu, l'eau froide ayant était remplacée bien sûr par la chaude. Il me retenait, sachant qu'à tout moment, je pouvais tomber et gâcher ce moment de plaisir. Ses doigts effleurés maintenant tous mon corps, renforçant toutes les sensations que j'éprouvais depuis qu'il était ici, avec moi. Je réussis, malgré mes profondes inspirations quelque peu bruyantes de lui parler.

_- Je t'aime Edward. Continue s'il te plait de n'arrête pas._

Il m'embrassa alors fougueusement. Je lui donnais tout ce que j'avais, lui rendant son plaisir par des sourires et gestes que je ne maitrisais pas encore. Nous étions tous les deux novices et cela se ressentait. Mes mains descendaient petit à petit vers son boxer, en essayant de le baissait lui aussi. Il prit mes mains et stoppa mon action. Peut-être je m'y étais mal prise.

_- Bella, calme-toi, je ne veux pas…_

_- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? dis-je, la colère me montait._

_- Je ne veux pas …enfin je veux dire, faire ca comme ca…_

J'étais déçue, triste. Je sentais les larmes sur le point d'envahir mes yeux. Comment pouvait-il me tenter autant et donner fin à ce moment. Je sortis de la baignoire et manqua de glisser sur le sol. Il me rattrapait, comme d'habitude, in extremis. Je ne le regardais pas, me mis mon baignoire et alla m'habiller dans ma chambre, de la manière la plus rapide possible.

_- Bella, ne le prend pas comme ca, je ne voulais pas te blesser_

_- C'est raté Edward, vraiment._

J'évitais toujours son regard, de peur de craquer face à lui, de craquer face à cette pression. Il me retenait maintenant dans ses bras, froids comme le marbre et me chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne suis pas comme les autres Bella, je peux perdre le contrôle à tout instant et là, tu souffrirais beaucoup plus que tu l'imagines. N'oublie pas que je suis différent, je suis un vampire et tu sais que ton odeur est pour moi déjà assez difficile à résister. Alors comprend moi juste un peu. Je t'ai déjà assez fait de mal mentalement que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en faire physiquement. Laisse moi encore un peu de temps, et je te promets Bella, que ca sera la bonne cette fois-ci._

_- Nous aurons tout le temps qu'il nous faut plus tard pour cela…_

.Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, depuis le pacte que nous avons conclu avec les Volturi, Edward n'avait encore accepté que je devienne « un monstre » comme il disait. Il voulait que je garde mon humanité et toutes les petites choses qu'il aimait tant .Dès que j'abordais ce sujet, il se refermait sur lui-même, mais je pouvais deviner facilement ce qu'il pensait à la vue de ses iris qui muaient rapidement vers le noir.

_- Désolée, mais tu sais très bien que cela finira comme ca Edward, le vote a été fait et je sais que tu préfères cela à la seconde option, ma mort._

_- Dans les deux cas, tu seras morte Bella., me répondit-il, de la manière la plus sèche qu'il existe._

Il se détacha de moi. Le malaise était maintenant installé, je m'en voulais de le provoquer de la sorte mais j'y étais contrainte, je voulais qu'il se prépare à me voir sous un autre jour. Je lui avais toujours dit que je voulais être comme lui, partageais tout avec lui et maintenant, avec ce pacte, c'était inévitable.

_- Je t'attends dans la voiture,_

_- J'arrive dans cinq minutes._

J'étais déjà habillée, mais il fallait que je me calme. J'étais passée par plusieurs stades d'émotion en à peine une heure que je devais me ressaisir. Je l'aimais, c'était évident mais nous avions du mal à accepter encore beaucoup de choses, sur le futur, notre futur mais aussi sur ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Les douleurs étaient encore là. Avec le temps, tout changera et passera. Je me coiffais rapidement laissant mes cheveux mouillés libres, pris mon coupe-vent et le rejoignis. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il m'avait déjà énormément manqué.

_Chapitre court, désolée, mais c'est avant tout un chapitre d'introduction, même si il y a comme vous avez pu le remarquer, un prologue. J'installe le contexte comme je peux. Pour l'instant c'est calme, quelques petites tensions comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'essaye de garder l'esprit du livre. Il y a rien de très original désolé. La suite arrivera prochainement j'espère, je vais tenter de vous la livrer rapidement, mais je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration donc n'hésitez pas avec vos reviews à me donner quelques idées. _


	3. II Entre deux eaux

_Désolée de la longue attente. Vu que je suis juste un petit peu perfectionniste et que j'avais les soucis de la page blanche, le chapitre a mis du temps à arriver. Pour m'excuser, je l'ai rallongé ! Puis on m'a mis un peu de pression (je ne cite personne n'est ce pas ! Elles se reconnaitront)_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie d'être patient(e), ainsi que de me mettre en Favoris et Story Alerts. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les reviews, qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir, surtout quand elles sont aussi gentilles que les vôtres ! Je n'oublie pas l'enthousiasme de certaines, qui fait chaud au cœur (n'est ce pas les allocinéennes ?)_

_Bon, je vais arrêter de faire l'éloge de tout le monde. Voilà le second chapitre. Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Entre deux eaux (Frustration)

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui me parut interminable, pour la première fois. Il me tenait la main et restais muet. Je restais stoïque face à son silence, devenu depuis son retour si inhabituel. Je savais que si je continuais à aborder les sujets sensibles, il s'énerverait, serait distant et je ne voulais bien sûr pas revivre ça. Je n'allais pas non plus parler à un mur, qui ne me répondrait que par oui ou par non. Dès mon entrée dans sa Volvo, il m'annonça qu'on devait d'abord passer chez lui, en prétextant certains oublis de sa part, Surprise, je savais qu'il me mentait. Ses iris le trahissaient, ainsi que ses habitudes : Edward n'avait jamais oublié quelque chose, il était maniaque et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

Arrivés enfin à la villa des Cullen, je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver sous le porche qu'une furie me sauta dessus. C'était Alice, qui avait du dans une de ces visions me voir arrivait. Elle débordait d'énergie, comme d'habitude. Je m'y étais habituée avec le temps et dès que j'avais une baisse de moral à cause ma nostalgie, elle arrivait immédiatement à la faire disparaître en un éclair. Même si elle me prenait pour son modèle esthétique et coiffure, j'y avais pris goût grâce à son entrain et sa présence. On ne pouvait pas lui résister une seule seconde. Edward était à côté de moi, toujours silencieux. D'un pas monotone, il rentra dans la maison, me laissant seule avec elle. Alice se mit à rire à la vue de son frère et me chuchota.

_- Je l'avais malheureusement vu venir, désolée de ne pas t'avoir avertie._

_- J'aurais au moins essayé, lui répondis-je, sourire en coin._

_- Mon frère est vraiment coincé des fois, à croire qu'il vient d'une autre planète…_

Elle me tira le bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Jasper et Emmet étaient tranquillement installés sur le sofa blanc, en pleine discussion autour d'un match de baseball à la télévision. Ils devaient comme la plupart du temps se moquer de l'incapacité des joueurs, ce qui n'était pas du tout négligeable vu les nombreuses parties auxquelles j'avais assisté. Je les saluais discrètement, ne voulant pas déranger leur euphorie. Jasper me fit signe de la tête, ce qui devait un rituel tant il avait peur de m'approcher depuis l'accident. Emmet, quant à lui se leva d'un bond pour me taper dans le dos, me faisant basculer en avant. Alice soupira.

_- Essaye de ne pas la briser en mille morceaux, tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes._

_- Tu parles d'un problème, Edward…il est doux comme un agneau face à moi._

La bande se mit à rire. Je cherchais des yeux Edward, en vain. Esmée et Rosalie arrivèrent, avec ce qui devait être mon repas. Une fois celui-ci placé sur la grande table basse du salon, Esmée me serra dans ses bras en me chuchotant que ma présence lui faisait plaisir. C'était ma deuxième mère, toujours à l'affut de gestes maternels et réconfortants. Rosalie, à l'écart de cette étreinte me sourit à son tour. Nos relations s'étaient améliorées dès que j'avais su les raisons de sa jalousie et surtout son histoire. Même si elle me parlait toujours peu, je sentais de l'affection à mon égard. Il ne manquait plus qu' de l'absence de Carliste et Edward, Esmée m'affirma qu'ils étaient toutes les deux en pleine discussion. Je me suis imaginée alors toutes les hypothèses possibles de ce subit tête à tête en n'oubliant pas que je pouvais en être le sujet. Alice me sortit de mes songes en me tirant par le bras.

_- Bella, ca fait cinq minutes que je te parle, tu es dans la lune._

_- Euh oui ..excuse moi, tu disais ?_

_- Je te disais qu'on se fait une après midi entre filles à Port Angeles aujourd'hui vu que le temps joue en notre faveur donc je voulais savoir…_

_- Si je voulais venir avec vous, c'est ça ?_

_- Comment tu l'as devin_é, répondit-elle, ironiquement.

Je la regardais avec un air sceptique. La plupart des occupations d'Alice étaient de balader de magasins en magasins à mon plus grand désespoir. J'étais sa Barbie.

-_ Alice…_

_- S'il te plait, s'il te plait Bella, il y a un nouveau magasin qui s'est ouvert et je veux absolument y aller aujourd'hui. Tu es collée à Edward, faut respirer un peu_.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, moi y comprise. Elle osait me dire ça alors que la plupart du temps, elle étouffait Jasper. Elle comptait m'amadouer avec une moue de petite fille triste.

_- S'il te plait.._

_- Alice, Edward m'a fait une surprise, je ne peux pas refuser et tu le sais._

_- D'accord, et bien, tu n'es plus mon modèle, me répondit-elle, en boudant._

_- Quel soulagement !_

Encore une fois, le rire fut présent. Alice me regardait avec des yeux noirs. La connaissant, je n'allais pas m'en tirer comme ca. Vingt minutes passèrent, vingt minutes d'attente. _Il _n'était toujours pas là. Je prétextai que j'avais oublié une veste à moi dans la chambre d'Edward pour pouvoir aller l'espionner. C'était mal, mais son absence le faisait encore plus. Je montai alors en direction de sa chambre et m'arrêta devant le bureau de Carlisle. Effectivement, il était là, en plein débat avec son père. Et moi avec mon caractère quelque fois enfantin, j'écoutais à la porte.

_- Edward, un jour où l'autre, cela devra se faire, c'est évident. Et les connaissant, ils ne renonceront pas au traité._

_- Je ne veux pas faire ça, elle est tellement parfaite, humaine._

_- Ils parlaient de moi. Comment Edward pouvait-il encore revenir sur la décision qui avait été prise._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix Edward. Bella a eu son diplôme et elle a décidé de retarder sa transformation pour toi. Elle veut que ça soit tôt, alors arrête de reporter l'échéance._

_- Mais elle n'est pas prête Carlisle, personne n'est prêt !_

J'étais furieuse, les larmes me montaient et je détestais pleurer. J'étais devant la porte, silencieuse. Il me trahissait, ne me faisait pas confiance. J'étais prête dès le premier jour de notre rencontre et il remettait constamment cela en doute.

_- Alors comme ca Bella, on écoute aux portes ?_

Emmet était derrière moi et je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Maudite discrétion vampirique. Tout le monde avait du entendre.

La porte s'ouvra. _Il _était en face de moi, lui aussi en colère. Ses prunelles virèrent au noir et je sentis le malaise à des kilomètres.

_- Bella, tu n'aurais pas du faire ca !_

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux Edward j'espère là ?_

Je ne pus me larmes coulaient. Entre colère et déception, la honte était présente. Honte de me mettre dans ces états, de m'écrouler devant sa famille. Carlisle sortit à son tour et demanda à Emmet de nous le suivre. Nous avions besoin d'être seuls. Edward me prit la main et m'entraina dans sa chambre.

_- Ecoute Bella, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Tu n'es pas prête ne le nie pas. Tu vas changer de vie, la perdre même. Tu es trop naïve._

Face à ses mots, je ne sus que dire. S'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas rester en face de lui sans rien faire. Je détournais mon regard et mon chemin par la même occasion. Il essayait de me retenir mais mon courroux prit le dessus. Je quittais sa chambre et refusais toute discussion possible. Le sujet était clos depuis un moment. J'allais devenir comme lui point ée dans le salon, Alice m'y attendait.

_- Je suis désolée Bella..je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait cette ampleur._

Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui s'étaient figées sur mon visage. Ma journée idyllique virait au cauchemar mais je ne voulais pas rester sur une note de déjà vu. Aujourd'hui, Edward ne me ferait pas de surprise, à moi la liberté.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles vu encore une fois rapide, grâce ou plutôt à cause d'Alice, qui ne quittait plus sa Porsche Jaune. Rosalie et Alice s'étaient décidées à me remonter le moral, de n'importe quelle façon qui soit. Durant tout le trajet, elles m'avaient parlé de gourmandises, bêtises et nouvelles chemises. Elles excellaient dans leur rôle, le sourire était au rendez-vous. Après un tour aux boutiques « hebdomadaires », des sacs pleins les mains, Alice nous traina dans sa nouvelle trouvaille. Une boutique qui pouvait défier celles qui se trouvait à Phoenix, bien sûr donc dans lesquelles je n'étais jamais entrée. Construite à la sortie de la ville, elle regroupait tous les rêves d'Alice : habits, chaussures, lingerie et tissus. Alice, euphorique, ne put s'empêcher de sauter de partout. Elle ne pourrait jamais se tenir et garder son calme, au grand damne de Rosalie et moi, plutôt discrètes. Elle nous tirait de tous les côtés et nous ne pouvions que rire de cet enthousiasme .Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête à l'intérieur du magasin. Nous non plus d'ailleurs. Chaque rayon était rangé par catégorie, subdivisé par styles et couleurs. « La caverne d'Ali Baba » comme l'appelait Alice. Après de multiples essayages, les filles n'en n'avaient pas fini avec moi. Même Rosalie s'était liée à sa sœur pour me réserver des surprises. Et j'en allais avoir des surprises…

Une fois la grande majorité des rayons faits, elles me menèrent vers le seul que je redoutais le plus au monde : la lingerie. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'afficher mon intimité à tout le monde, hormis un minimum à Edward. Et là, j'étais confrontée à une situation quelque peu compromettante : le rayon lingerie. J'aimais aller dans ce type de magasins seule, préférant le classique et confortable au sexy. Là, j'y étais avec des créatures au corps parfaits, qui avaient réussi à me faire complexer depuis un moment. Qui plus est, je savais qu'elles allaient tout me montrer, sauf que ce j'aimais. Je fis un sourire de dégout en comprenant la supercherie. Elles pouffaient toutes les deux face à mon désarroi. J'étais répugnée.

-_ Surprise Bella_, me crièrent-elles en cœur

_- Super, où je suis encore tombée!_

Visiblement, elles avaient compris que j'allais être tenace, le reste, je leur avais déjà montré par mes expressions. Alice prit les commandements pendant que Rosalie disparu à la recherche des choses les plus tentatrices de ce rayon.

_- Ecoute Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de nous supporter, en plus dans cet endroit. Mais là il faut vraiment prendre les choses en main, ca ne va plu !_

Je reste hébétée. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

-_ Allez Bella ! Ne sois pas pudique, on dirait Edward des fois, il n'ose même pas sortir de la douche en serviette._

En imaginant cette anecdote, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, même si j'avais quand même certains doutes, vu son attitude envers moi

_- On a tous remarqué que vous aviez quelques petits problèmes concernant le….Je me mis à rougir à cette simple phrase. Jasper n'en peut plus de ressentir cette frustration et ce désir, moi non plus d'ailleurs car à cause de vous…_

_- Passe-moi les commentaires Alice, je suis assez gênée comme ca !_

_- Bon d'accord, on va régler tout ce qui cloche Bella, fais moi confiance_

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, ses visions s'étaient révélées véridiques la plupart du temps, mais ses failles étaient aussi importantes. Je lui dis signe de la tête, en guise d'approbation.

_- Bon maintenant, va dans une cabine et tu me montres ce que tu portes. Rosalie nous apportera ce qu'elle a choisit._

_- Mais mais mais…_

_- Pas de mais Bella, allez, rentre._

Elle me poussait dans la cabine et vint avec moi. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Je me retournais pour me déshabiller. Elle fermait les yeux histoire de se moquer de moi. Une fois « presque nue » je lui tapotais le bras pour qu'elle arrête cette mascarade. Elle se mit à me regarder de haut en bas et leva les yeux au ciel avec un large sourire.

-_ Il y a du travail Bella. Tes sous-vêtements sont comme tes vêtements. Je commence à comprendre Edward !_

_- Il se moque de la façon dont je suis habillée, excuse moi de n'être pas ultra féminine, je fais avec les moyens du bord moi ! lui répondis-je, vexée._

_- Mais Bella, regarde toi dans le miroir, tu es tellement jolie, Il ne reste plus qu'à te sublimer, c'est aussi simple que ca ! Rosalie, tu as bientôt fini, Bella va attraper un rhume là !_

Une seconde après, une main l'encolure du rideau pour nous donner six ensembles, les un plus extravagants que les autres. Ma première réaction fut la surprise. Je restais là, bouche ouverte.

_- Je..Je ne pourrais jamais mettre ca !_

_- Mais si, d'ailleurs enfile moi le bleu et noir de suite !_

Alice me passa l'ensemble, et je ne pouvais nier la beauté de celui-ci. Le soutien gorge était en dentelle et satin noir, laissant une place importante aux arabesques et broderies bleu nuit. Quand au bas, un simple brésilien noir avec un nœud lui aussi bleu. Une boule au ventre m'envahit et je m'imaginais moi, vêtue de cet ensemble devant mon Adonis. Scène surréaliste. Je demandais à Alice de sortir, histoire de reprendre mes esprits mais surtout à cause de mon trouble et des rougeurs indélébiles. Une fois essayé, je demandais aux filles d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Sortir comme ca n'était pas dans mes volontés. Les filles, enthousiasmées, ouvrir le rideau en entier et je dus me cacher de mes mains pour ne pas tout dévoiler au magasin entier.

- _Fermez ce rideau ! Aussi non je vous tue._

_- Ca risque d'être difficile, non _? me rétorqua Rosalie

Elles rigolèrent, j'étais un gag pour elle aujourd'hui. A leurs sourires, je compris que cet ensemble m'allait à merveille. C'était la vérité, le miroir ne pouvait pas tromper les apparences. Le bleu nuit s'accordait parfaitement avec mes cheveux couleur marron acajou et se reflétait parfaitement avec mon teint de porcelaine.

Les essayages se succédèrent, une heure passait. J'y prenais plaisir, à la simple vision du bonheur des filles. Chaque ensemble se mariait parfaitement avec mon corps, révélant chacune des parties de mon corps empreintes à la tentation. Alice, comme à son habitude, décidait de m'offrir l'intégrale de mon essayage, en guise de remerciement. Je refusais tout d'abord mais bien sûr, elle insistait, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à lui résister. Je détestais les vampires des fois …Une fois sorties du magasin, Alice se mit à l'écart, visiblement au téléphone. Nous l'attendions adossées à la Porsche, ce qui attirait les regards curieux de nombreuses filles, visiblement jalouse. Rosalie me dit de ne pas m'alarmait, sachant que sa sœur appelait pour la énième fois de la journée son Jasper chéri. Alice nous rejoignit en sautant, la grâce tout de même présente.

_- C'était Jasper ! _Voilà, le plan est en marche, me dit-elle, en frappant des mains

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait mijoté mais une fois ses frasques devinées, je rentrais dans une colère modérée.

_- Alice, qu'as-tu encore fait, dis le moi de suite._

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, toujours avec ce sourire de petite fille ayant fait une bêtise. Elles me répondirent à l'unisson

_-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions nous arrêter là ?_

_-Si, c'est amplement suffisant, je maîtrise la situation !_

_- Tout est prêt de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix._

Je ne comprenais rien de cette manigance et vu l'excentricité et l'originalité des filles, je pouvais me faire du souci. Je les avertissais que si je n'avais aucune réponse à mes questions dans trois minutes, je ne ferais plus jamais de shopping avec elles, ni ne viendrait les voir à leur villa. Vu mon sérieux, elles ne partirent aucune minute pour me donner toutes les explications

_- Bella, on voulait te forcer la main, on ne pensait pas que tu réagirais comme ca. Depuis qu'on a entendu votre dispute et ta frustration, toute la famille s'est décidée de vous aider à passer une excellente journée, voire nuit. On a donc commencé cela par les magasins puis ensuite…_

_- Alice ! _J'avais pris tout d'un coup un ton des plus autoritaire.

_- On a élaboré un plan : nuit romantique. Je pensais que cela allait te plaire_

_- Explique tout d'abord ce que cette nuit a de romantique et son contenu et j'aviserai._

Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi, ils m'avaient accepté dans leur famille alors que j'étais différente. C'était une seconde famille que je ne voulais pour rien au monde blessée. J'acceptais leur coup de main, en cachant ma colère au plus profond de moi. Alice se mit alors à me raconter tout, sans n'oublier les détails croustillants. Elle me racontait que les garçons, dans le but de mener Edward loin de la maison, on prétextait un match de baseball. Pendant ce temps, Esmée prépare ce qu'Alice appelait : la chambre nuptiale. A ce simple mot, je fis une mine de dégout, en me remémorant l'ultimatum d'Edward. Alice avait donné le feu vert à tous à l'instant où nous avions quittés le magasin. En rentrant du match, Edward me trouverait très peu vêtue dans sa chambre, lumières tamisées et bougies allumées. « Il ne pourrait y résister » selon Alice, qui avait fait confiance à une de ses visions. Le plan était machiavélique, mais tellement irrésistible.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous allez me dire que je suis moi aussi machiavélique, voire sadique vu que je ne livre pas la scène « romantique ». Je préfère garder le suspense, désolée xD .J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop décu(e) par rapport à l'attente (et la longueur). Je vais essayer d'écrire et publier le chapitre 3 le plus rapidement possible. Je ne vous garantis rien !_

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis mais aussi vos idées pour la suite : ce que vous voulez voir dans mon histoire, j'en prendrai compte._

_Je vous dis donc « au prochain chapitre » _


	4. III Tout me revient

_Chaque chapitre a sa petite attente, j'en suis consciente. Je m'excuse encore une fois. Le perfectionnisme en est encore une fois une des causes mais les vacances sont aussi finies, me laissant peu de temps pour continuer, surtout ce que ce chapitre n'est pas un des plus faciles pour moi. Il est plus court que le précédent, ce n'est pour moi qu'un chapitre de transition.  
_

_Je voulais encore remercier les personnes qui me suivent à travers FF, qui me mettent dans leurs favoris mais surtout qui me laissent des reviews. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. _

_Je voudrais aussi remercier mes petites perverses en combustion, qui veulent des fois ma mort et la leur par la même occasion et avec qui, faut l'avouer, je passe d'excellents moments : nat, juju, jess, doudoune et ptitbiscuit, petite lutty et j'en passe ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été inspiré et vu votre demande,, je vous ai réservé un peu de lemon, qui est très léger. Il n'était pas prévu pour ce chapitre donc estimez vous heureuses !_

_Je tenais aussi à remercier cynthisa, beaucoup beaucoup aider pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup._

_Bon, je finis mon discours (presque un discours d'Oscar), voilà le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Excusez-moi pour la mise en page, je ne m'en sors pas_

Chapitre 3 : Tout me revient

Je n'avais pas vu le trajet passer. Chaque kilomètre fait me rendait de plus en plus proche de l'angoisse extrême, la distance avec mon Adonis s'étant brusquement diminué. Le stress m'avait envahit. J'étais silencieuse, anxieuse, ne discernant aucune parole des filles, préférant être sourde face à cette euphorie excessive. J'avais essayé de me focaliser sur le paysage brumeux qui m'entourait, en vain. Je n'y voyais que son visage, son corps de marbre. Je n'aimais pas être dans cet état de dépendance, mais j'avais beau le nier, j'étais fascinée par un être immortel et parfait.

La voiture s'arrêtera précipitamment, me sortant de ma confusion chimérique. J'étais là, devant cette façade dont je connaissais tous les recoins, toutes les failles. J'étais là, devant mon avenir, ma future vie. Les filles remarquèrent rapidement mon inquiétude et essayèrent de me rassurer comme elles pouvaient.

_- Bella, ne te mets pas dans cet état, tu es aussi pâle que nous ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire !- Je sais Alice, c'est simplement que…_

_- Fais-nous confiance. Avec l'âge, l'expérience grandit !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur sourire, leur cachant toutes mes tensions. Je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête les conseils des filles, mais à cet instant, la personne qui m'aurait été d'une aide précieuse n'étant pas là, ne pouvant pas me transmettre une paix intérieure. Une fois rentrée, je découvris une maison calme, trop calme. J'étais confrontée maintenant à la dure réalité, celle que j'avais si souvent évoquée : une nuit d'amour avec celui que j'aimais. J'étais pétrifiée : tout cela, je l'avais tellement désiré, je ne pouvais me rétracter. J'avais perdu toute volonté de ne pas me contrôler. Rosalie montait directement dans la chambre d'Edward, ajustant les derniers préparatifs. Quant à moi, j'attendais, Alice à mes côtés. Les minutes s'écoulaient lorsqu'un crissement de pneu me fit sursauter.

_- Bella, calme toi, c'est simplement Carlisle et Esmée qui sont venus se changer._

Deux secondes après, le couple rentrait, un grand sourire à la vue de ce qui se préparait. Esmée me demanda en coup de vent si la journée en compagnie des filles s'était bien passée et m'avait changé les idées. Un oui furtif sortit de ma bouche, elle était une des initiatrices de ce plan ; qui plus est, j'aurais beau essayer de les retarder avec mes explications futiles, ils partiraient et me laisseraient seule avec Edward. Alice se figea brusquement. Et une vision de plus. Elle se mit à sauter de partout et cria

_- Ils reviennent, vite dépêche toi Bella !_

_- Je me levais brusquement, en ne pouvant que bégayer_

_- Dans, dans..combien temps ?_

_- Un quart d'heure, pas plus, allez monte dans la chambre. Rosalie !_

Celle-ci descendit aussitôt, rétorquant qu'elle avait fini les préparations dans la chambre de son frère. Je m'attendais au pire, les deux sœurs avaient des goûts à l'opposé de moi, même en manière de décorations. Alice me poussa dans les escaliers pour que je déguerpisse, les laissant seules. Je croisais dans les escaliers Esmée et Carliste, qui me souhaitèrent avec leur plus beau sourire une très bonne soirée. Je marmonnais dans ma barbe un « merci ». Il y a des moments où je détestais le caractère astucieux des vampires. Je montais les marches, une par une, sentant l'encens fruité qui venait d'une pièce particulière : notre pièce.

J'étais là, face à la chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher un temps d'arrêt. J'avais en face de moi, une pièce qui me ressemblait. Quelques bougies parsemaient les étagères, reflétant mon ombre à chaque recoin de la chambre. L'encens, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ajoutait une touche naturelle à l'ensemble. La simplicité régnait, ma simplicité. Sur le lit, mon ensemble était posé, une petite lettre se joignait à lui. Une lettre de Rosalie et Alice. A la simple lecture de leurs phrases, les larmes me montèrent.

_Bella, profite pleinement de ta soirée, cela ne s'oublie pas. J'espère que notre sobriété t'a plu. Nous ne voulions pas trop en faire, cet endroit devait te ressembler. Une surprise t'attend dans le dressing d'Edward. Et encore une fois, tout se passera bien. C'est un moment unique._

Dans le dressing d'Edward, une nuisette était subtilement posée sur une étagère. Un alliage subtil, mariant dentelle et satin. Je n'osais la _prendre, de peur de la froisser à mon simple contact. Tout était parfait. Il ne manquait plus que lui, ma perfection démesurée. Mon être aimé._

_…………………………………………………………………………………_

Les minutes passèrent ; interminable moment de solitude. J'étais fin prête. Mon enthousiasme laissait place peu à peu à la peur et l'anxiété. Soudain, un bruit sourd me sortit de mon angoisse. Un bruit que je connaissais par cœur : Emmet avait encore fait des siennes. Ils étaient là. Il était là.

J'essayais de discerner chaque bruit, chaque geste, en vain. Je ne détectais que la liesse d'Alice. Sa voix chantait et quelques mots furtifs me parvinrent : « cinéma », « ensemble », « Bella malade ». Alice maniait l'art de la diversion à la perfection, empêchant aussi Edward de lire en elle.

Je n'entendais maintenant plus rien. Le silence. La quiétude. Une infime seconde après, la porte s'ouvrait.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Il était là, face de moi, subjugué. J'étais là, en face de lui, mise à nue

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et comprit rapidement la supercherie. Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de ses magnifiques prunelles dorées. Son incroyable beauté me fascinait. Physiquement, mon corps le réclamait tout entier. Mentalement, l'appréhension me gagnait. Il s'avança, d'un pas hésitant, puis me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte, ferme, me rassurait. Mon front se posa contre son épaule. J'inspirai à plein poumon l'enivrante odeur qui émanait de lui. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. A cet instant, je ne pouvais le nier : j'étais irrévocablement éprise d'Edward. Il traversait mon corps de ses doigts glacés, qui s'arrêtèrent finalement au niveau de ma nuque. Une vague de frissons jubilatoires m'envahit. Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement. Après quelques secondes insupportables, ses lèvres finirent leur course au creux de mon oreille. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration et je me laissais bercer par cette mélodie. Le contact de son haleine fraîche contre ma peau me donnait la chair de poule. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu que ce moment s'arrête.

_- Bella...tu es déraisonnable et tellement machiavélique. Nous ne..._

Cela devait arriver, c'était une évidence. Dans un instant, il reculerait. Ilprendrait ses distances, comme à son habitude. Bien sûr, il m'expliquera pendant de longues minutes les raisons de ce refus. Explications que je connaissais, déjà, par cœur. Je ne supportais plus cela. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal et je refusais d'être abandonnée une fois de plus, à ce moment précis. Cette fois-ci, c'était de trop, je ne me laisserai pas faire. C'était à moi de prendre les choses en main. Maladroitement, je retirai ma nuisette et m'offrais entièrement à lui, le confrontant à la tentation.

Il me dévisageait. Sa respiration s'intensifiait .A la vue de son visage, il semblait confus. Il luttait. J'arrivais à mes fins, il avait envie de moi. Ses dents se serrèrent. Il me dit, avec la plus grande difficulté.

_- Bella, aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de te déshabiller._

Il était coriace mais j'étais déterminée. Je ne lui obéirais plus, je ne dirais plus Amen à ses moindres paroles. C'était maintenant à lui de m'écouter. Je savais qu'Edward avait passé la plus grande partie de son existence à rejeter le moindre plaisir physique, je devais entrer en jeu, lui faire oublier ses décennies d'errance. J'étais là pour lui, je le serais pour toujours. Pour la première fois, mon assurance avait atteint son summum et je me risquais de le contrer. Je plaçais mes mains dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec insistance, resserrant notre étreinte à son paroxysme. Il se laissait faire, répondant à tous mes baisers de la plus belle des manières. Je contrôlais tout quand soudain, deux mains me bloquèrent mes poignets. Il rompit tout contact charnel avec une force prodigieuse. La colère monta aussi rapidement que l'arrête de notre étreinte. J'étais furieuse. Il me prit dans ses bras, essayant de calmer mon désarroi et ma haine. Je tremblais, les spasmes se faisaient de plus en plus rapides cédant à la tristesse.

_- Bella, ma Bella, Calme-toi._

Je levais mes yeux imprégnés de larmes et aperçus ses iris qui avaient virés au noir en l'espace d'un instant. Il effleura mes joues de ses paumes fraîches et sécha mes larmes.

_- Mon amour, je suis désolé. Je m'efforce de te rendre heureuse mais je n'y arrive pas pleinement. Je suis un imbécile._

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un baiser chaste en guise d'excuse et d'apaisement. Il se mit à reculer vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il allait partir._

_-Je dois m'absenter Bella. L'attente ne sera pas longue. Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais._

_- Edwa…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà disparu. Encore une fois, il m'avait abandonné, laissant place aux méandres du passé.

_…………………………………………………………………………………_

Je m'étais allongée, contrariée et attristé du nouveau refus d'Edward. Tic tac. Les aiguilles de l'horloge suivaient leur trajet habituel, un trajet à l'attendre. Après un long moment à espérer, Mes paupières se plissaient. La fatigue était en train de prendre le dessus sur la volonté. Résister, il me fallait résister.

…………………………………………………………………………………

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale lorsque j'aperçus une ombre près de la fenêtre. Je me levais aussitôt, prise d'une panique soudaine. En me rapprochant, l'ombre me parut rapidement familière.

_- Edward, tu m'as fait peur, je me suis faite un sang d'encre !_

Il restait de marbre. Une expression amère se lisait sur son visage. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient alors l'un de l'autre. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Edward plaça sa bouche à la base de mon cou, ses lèvres effleurant tendrement ma peau. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à ce contact. Un élan de chaleur m'envahit, m'offrant des sensations jusqu'alors totalement inconnues. Ses mains marmoréennes commencèrent leur va et vient sur mon buste. Elles furent suivies par ses lèvres qui s'attardaient maintenant sur ma poitrine, la baisant de part et d'autre. Malgré le froid que me procurait cette brusque étreinte, le plaisir me réchauffait. Je le sentais grogner au plus profond de lui, ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel du désir. Il me plaqua alors contre le mur, en tâchant d'éviter une quelconque blessure. La pression de son corps sur le mien m'empêcher de bouger, laissant libre court à ses actes. Ses doigts s'attardaient maintenant sur mes cuisses et remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou, parcourant ma plus stricte intimité. Je me mordais les lèvres, censurant le moindre bruit de ma part. Quelques gémissements discrets parvinrent cependant, interrompus par deux lèvres qui se posèrent brutalement sur les miennes. Ce baiser excitait mes sens et me fit perdre conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je rouvris les yeux et me retrouvait sur le lit. Edward était accroupi au dessus de moi. Ses mains bloquèrent les miens, tel un étau se resserrant sur sa proie. Ses baisers se multipliaient, découvrant des zones qu'il n'avait encore jamais parcouru. Je brûlais de plaisir, lui sommant de continuer. Une seconde après, il avait ôté sa chemise, qui laissait apparaitre son corps d'Apollon grec. Il fit des va et vient avec son bassin, effleurant tous les endroits sensibles de mon anatomie. Le désir était à son apogée, nos deux corps ne formeraient plus qu'un d'ici peu. Il devenait plus violent dans chacun de ses actes, me prouvant qu'il m'aimait et me désirait plus que jamais. Je m'accrochais au drap, ne retenant plus mes cris.

_- Edward, Edward, ne t'arrêtes pas, s'il te plait !_

_- Bella, réveille-toi s'il te plait ! Bella, Bella._

Cette voix résonnait en moi comme un supplice. J'ouvris les yeux. Alice.

_- Bella, il faut que tu partes ! Tout de suite_

Son ton me surprit : froid, mêlant peur et détresse. J'essayais de lire en elle à travers ses traits, mais rien ne se reflétait_._

_- Alice, arrête ce silence s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?_

Après un temps d'attente, elle me fixa et me répondit, troublée.

_- Ils …Ils arrivent Bella_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà, fin du chapitre. Suspense, Fantasme et Frustration. Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis foncièrement sadique ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ma fin mais à force de corriger et recorriger, je ne m'en sortais plus._

_En tout cas, j'attends encore une fois vos avis ! Si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont les bienvenues et j'en prendrais compte._

_Ensuite, si vous voulez m'aider, relecture ou participation, n'hésitez pas. C'est mon histoire mais avant tout c'est vous qui la lisez_

_Ca me tient à cœur de parler de cette FF. Envoyez-moi reviews ou MP, afin d'en discuter_

_Pour le chapitre 4, il faudra attendre encore un peu de temps, beaucoup de travail. Et nouveauté, un point de vue d'Edward. Au prochain chapitre !_


	5. IV A ton étoile

_Je crois que je vais devoir encore m'excuser, cela fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai mes excuses, même si je suis à blâmer. L'université m'a pris beaucoup de temps, entre les oraux et les révisions des partiels à préparer. De plus, j'avais de nombreuses idées mais beaucoup de mal à les exploiter. Donc je vous livre mon chapitre seulement maintenant et je le redis : je suis désolée. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente que je vous ai imposé. C'est un chapitre d'un point de vue nouveau, celui d'Edward. Je me devais de le faire, vu qu'à partir de maintenant, tout va changer. _

_Je tiens à remercier mes copines adorées qui m'ont soutenu et aidé dans cette quête du chapitre tant espéré, qui est d'ailleurs plus long que les autres.. Elles se reconnaitront. Bonne lecture._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

CHAPITRE 4 : A ton étoile. 

Les feuilles des arbres me frôlaient, m'éloignant encore plus de la réalité. J'avais laissé Bella seule, ne pouvant me résoudre à admirer sa tristesse. Cette tristesse que j'avais causée. Un refus, empli de lâcheté. Quel monstre je faisais, ne lui apportant rien de ce qu'elle désirait. Ce besoin charnel, encore inconnu, dont elle était privée. Je n'étais qu'un égoïste, à la recherche d'un plaisir, d'une certaine humanité. J'en avais oublié l'autre, ma moitié, celle qui voulait le contraire, mon éternité. La cadence s'accélérait, me faisant oublier le monde dans lequel je vivais. Ce monde qui m'avait sorti de cette solitude qui pendant près d'un siècle avait régné. Je ne sus pas depuis combien de temps ma course avait duré. J'avais perdu toute notion de réel, j'étais là, face à mon passé. J'avais été attiré, dans ma course effrénée, par un lieu qui m'était familier. J'étais un aimant rattaché à une partie de ce que je vivais. La clairière. Tout me revenait. Les multiples moments passés avec Bella, nos discussions, notre amour dévoilé. Regrets et remords s'étaient installés. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je m'efforçais de la blesser? Ne pas laisser la chance tourner? Je ne m'étais pas encore résolu à tout lui enlever, préférant juste la préserver. Je ne voulais être le bourreau, la personne qui lui enlèverait son âme à jamais. Elle est tellement parfaite, maladroite, déterminée. Tellement humaine, une partie de mon être qui me manquait. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là, j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, en une étreinte réconfortante, m'excusant de tous les maux que je lui faisais. Toutes mes pensées sur elle s'était focalisées, tout me ramenait à elle dans cet endroit qui sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée. La lune éclairait chaque parcelle de notre endroit, révélant des fragrances et des couleurs de toute beauté. J'entendais chaque clapotis de la rivière qui m'entourait, qui peu à peu me calmer. Je fixais son cours, mon visage s'y reflétait, laissant libre court à un Narcisse qui avait bien changé. Je restais là, ne pouvant bouger. Cet endroit avait réussi à m'apaiser, me rapprochant d'un désir qui allait bientôt se réalisait. J'étais fin prêt, je pouvais affronter les méandres de ma monstruosité. Cette monstruosité, ce caractère torturé, lui ne partirait jamais.

Soudain, une douleur envahissait mon esprit, me procurant un mal intense, je souffrais. Mes pensées. Des voix s'y étaient mêlées. J'essayais d'identifier chaque mot, chaque phrasé. Tout mon cerveau était saturé d'informations, qui chacune se rapprochait. Je reconnaissais toutes les voix qui me hantaient, elles étaient trop multiples, je m'y perdais. Certaines phrases cependant se mirent à résonner . " Bella" ," arrivée" ," se préparer", " l'éloigner". Mais que pouvait-il se passer, ma Bella était-elle en danger. Je posais mes mains sur ma tête, j'allais exploser. Une voix stridente me sortit de ce malaise. Alice. Elle me sommait de rentrer au plus vite. J'essayais en vain de reprendre mes esprits face à tant d'incompréhensions. Une chose était sure, ma Bella était en danger. Je titubais. Mes pas se mirent à s'accélérer, comme si ma raison avait pris le dessus sur mes pensées. Je ne sus pas durant combien de temps je m'étais absenté, une chose était sûre, quelque chose avait changé. Je ne m'attardais plus sur ce qui m'entourait, toutes les beautés que le monde me montrait. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, rentrer.

Je ne sus combien de temps mon trajet avait duré, je me retrouvais là, devant le lieu de mon départ précipité. Le silence. Aucun bruit ne s'y reflétait. Pris de stupeur, je me hâtais de rentrer. La tension s'installait, j'étais raide, pétrifié. J'ouvris discrètement la porte d'entrée et je découvris une scène dont je me serais passé. Toute la famille faisait des va et vient, sans aucun mouvement d'arrêt. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à m'entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un mouvement discret, dans lequel je pus lire leur état désemparé. J'essayais de me consacrer sur leurs pensées, malheureusement, ils les avaient toutes bloquées. Alice s'approchait de moi, visiblement peinée. Quant à moi, je chercherais toujours la même personne, en vain. Bella n'était plus là. Alice me prit les mains pour me mettre en retrait. Une discussion s'imposait. Paniqué, je lui demandais de me répondre rapidement sur ce qu'il se passait. Me serrant contre elle, elle me murmurait

-_ Bella est en sécurité, Jasper l'a ramené chez elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne peux lui arriver._

Je n'étais en rien soulagé, Alice ne m'avait pas expliqué le fond de ses pensées. Quel était l'élément déclencheur de tant d'hostilités? Les questions se succédèrent sur la sécurité de ma bien aimée. Alice me rétorquait qu'elle avait même averti les Quileutes et que les rondes allaient se succéder. Je ne pouvais en rester là.

_- Alice, vas-tu réellement m'expliquer ce qu'il risque d'arriver._

Après une minute de silence, je questionnais chacun des membres de ma famille en quête d'une révélation qu'il était impossible de me cacher. Carliste prit enfin la parole pour me dire la stricte vérité.

_- Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer Edward, mais nous avons trop tardé. Ils arrivent tous pour conclure le traité._

Je ne pus croire à ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon égoïsme avait engendré seulement un danger. J'aurais du m'y préparer. Les Volturis allaient arriver. Aucune réponse ne sortit de ma bouche, comme si une statue me possédait. Tout était de ma faute. Je m'en voulais. Je demandais à Alice de me lâcher pour enfin pouvoir m'exprimer. Le mur à côté de moi fut victime de mes excès. Je m'accroupis de colère, ne pouvant réprimer la haine et le dégout que j'éprouvais. J'avais toujours refusé et reporter ce qui devait arriver. Maintenant, nous allions tous payer. Je suffoquais, il m'était impossible de rester ici. Même Jasper le comprenait mais il ne fit rien pour me calmer, tout cela allait se calmer. Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour aller la rejoindre et lui dire de fuir à mes côtés. Une main forte me retint et me suppliait de rester. Derrière moi, Emmet était prêt à jouer l'obstacle qui m'empêcherait de céder à mes envies de jouer les évadés. Je dus résister face aux pensées des membres de ma famille, ils étaient tous épharés. Emmet me ramenait à leur côté, nous devons tous être soudés, telle une fraternité. Je regardais Alice qui était une des plus discrètes. Elle aussi été liée à Bella, la force de l'amitié. Voyant que je la fixais, elle prit la parole devant toute l'assemblée.

_- Nous devons nous préparer, d'ici le début de la journée, ils seront là._

Je la regardais, stupéfait. D'une certaine manière, j'aurais pu lui en vouloir, son don de prévoyance avait été quelque peu chamboulé. Cependant, je compris rapidement que celui-ci aussi avait été bloqué, les Volturis en étaient surement la cause la plus appropriée. L'anxiété était bien présente, même si nous devions vite la remplacer par une assurance déterminée. Apparemment, la vision d'Alice avait montré que même les chefs de la cité se déplaceraient. L'importance de leur visite dépassait tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Elle ne se résumait pas à une transformation spontanée. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cela, et je n'allais pas tarder à le deviner.

********************************************************************************************************************

Je fixais les rayons du soleil, qui illuminait maintenant l'ensemble de la pièce, synonyme du début de matinée. J'étais seul au salon, la plupart de la famille était partie chasser, se détendant au mieux face à une sinistre arrivé. Carlisle quant à lui avait préféré s'isoler dans son bureau, la surprise de cette venue l'avait chamboulé. Dans peu de temps, j'allais être confronté à mon passé, mais aussi au futur qui m'attendait. Je comptais les secondes, celles qui me séparaient de ma bien aimée. J'avais voulu l'appeler, entendre sa voix, la seule chose qui pouvait me rassurer. Alice s'y était opposée. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu changé le passé, ne jamais quitter Bella, la préserver. Seulement, rien ne pouvait être changé, je devais assumer mes actes.

Un fracas assourdissant me sortit de mes songes et pensées. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, claquant dans chaque recoin sans s'arrêter. Je me levais, inquiété. J'appelais Carlisle, lui sommant de se joindre à moi. Il apparut visiblement angoissé. Nous attendions maintenant l'entrée de nos invités, qui s'étaient déjà fait suffisamment remarquer. Carlisle me mit la main sur l'épaule, me demandant d'être fort, toute la famille allait bientôt arriver. A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je distinguais à l'orée de la fôret cinq silhouettes fantomatiques, capés de la tête aux pieds. Ils étaient là, dansant sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à tout briser. Le machiavélisme était avec eux à son apogée, ne se souciant guère de la finitude de l'humanité. J'avais encore du mal à distinguer leur identité, seule celle d'Aro m'était évidente, à la couleur de sa cape noire aux liserés dorés. Pris d'une fureur déplacée, j'avançais jusqu'à l'entrée, ne voulant pas qu'il entre dans notre intimité. J'aperçus une silhouette filiforme qui surplombait le groupe drapé. Je fus pris de convulsions instantanées, me rappelant l'identité de la petite protégée qui s'était mise en avant Jane. Mes yeux étaient maintenant cloîtrés par la violence des faits. Elle contrôlait mes pensées, riant à chaque cri que je poussais. Un cri arrêta cette torture insupportable qui me fit tomber. Je sortis de son emprise maléfique et me relevait, blessé. Je pus apercevoir la scène dans son intégralité. Carliste s'était lui aussi avancé, saluant chaque invité, d'une manière distinguée. Aucune de ses expressions transparaissaient, il se voulait être neutre, je le lisais dans ses pensées. Chacun de nos hôtes s'étaient décapés, laissant apparaître leurs yeux pourpres, synonyme de leur monstruosité. Face à ces monstres, je n'eus alors aucun mal à les reconnaître. En l'espace de quelques mois, ils n'avaient pas changé. Les trois rois nous faisaient même la faveur de s'être déplacé, ce fut une nouveauté. Bien sûr, Jane n'avait pas non plus pu se séparer de sa moitié. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais voulu les envoyer aux fumées, les déchirer de mes doigts lacérés, les affronter. J'en étais incapable, je me devais de préserver ma famille, Bella. Aro se mit alors en avant histoire de me saluer. De son sourire en biais, je lisais une certaine détermination, une dualité allait s'affronter. De sa voix angélique, il entama une conversation, nous narrant les exploits des mois qui s'étaient passés. Il faisait comme si de rien était, oubliant de nous révéler le but d'une telle visite, entourée de sa garde rapprochée. Mes doigts se crispèrent à l'évocation de ma vue à Volterra et de ce que cela avait engendré. Comment pouvait-il osé remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Carliste faisait de nombreux sourires forcés, me faisant très bien comprendre que le sang froid était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait exister. Il les invita à rentrer, par mesure de politesse. Nos hôtes scrutaient chaque recoin de notre maisonnée, en quête d'un indice à déchiffrer. Ils purent évidemment détecter l'odeur d'humanité qui était parsemée des chambres au rez de chaussé. Cette odeur les attirait au plus haut point je le savais. Aro me scrutait, se focalisant sur ce que j'éprouvais. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, personne n'osait parler, comme si tout avait été dit, rien ne pourrait changer. Aro demandait à son entourage de le laisser seul entre notre compagnie. Les hostilités allaient commencer. Ils obéirent sans rechigner. Après avoir murmuré indescriptiblement quelques mots à Carlisle, celui-ci aussi nous quittait. Je me retrouvais maintenant seul face à ma destinée.

Il prit la parole pour tout m'expliquer.

_- Très cher Edward, tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais..._

Je tressaillis à ces quelques mots prononcés. J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse précipitée. Je ne voulais parler, je n'attendais que des réponses à toutes ces questions qui m'obsédaient. Voyant mon impatience sur mes traits, Aro ne perdit pas de temps et continuait.

_- Je voulais te parler en tête à tête, je suis content que toute ta petite famille se soit absentée. Tu connais les raisons de cette venue, je n'ai pas besoin de les répéter. Je t'avais prévenu, il ne fallait pas tarder. Je remerciais mes émissaires qui ont su vous observer. Quelle fut ma déception quand je vis que tu retardais l'échéance! C'est de l'égoïsme, tu fais souffrir tout le monde tu sais._

Les nerfs allaient me lâcher. Comment pouvait-il arborer ces sujets sans éprouver aucune émotion, aucune pensée. Je restais là, figé, chaque mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un couperet. Remarquant le désarroi que j'éprouvais, Aro arborait le plus beau des sourires en biais, à croire qu'il jubilait.

_- Tu nous avais promis, tu n'as pas accompli ta part du marché. Le traité doit être à renouveler, seulement les règles vont changer. J'ai d'ailleurs un petit marché à te proposer, en toute amitié._

Je ne pus contenir ma fureur et d'un ton sec, je répliquais.

-_ Viens en au fait Aro, ne me fait pas patienter comme tu le fais._

Il se mit à rire, ne s'attardant pas aux mots que j'avais employés.

_- Edward, la colère n'y changera rien, tu pourrais même m'étriper mais honnêtement, qu'est ce que cela t'apporterait, hormis une mort certaine et de nombreux regrets. Ecoute simplement ce que j'ai à te proposer. Le choix sera difficile. Mais tu peux sauver une vie, à toi de décider._

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Je le laissais continuer, il allait surement m'éclairer.

_- Tu as un pouvoir très intéressant Edward, tu as du le remarquer. Cela m'intéresse beaucoup, tu serais un atout clé. Je te veux à mes côtés, pour une durée indéterminée. Entre contrepartie, aucune mort ne serait effectuée. Je laisserais à ta bien aimée son semblant d'humanité. Elle sera certes effondrée, tu partirais une fois de plus. Mais le sol ne saurait plus souillé de son sang, simplement de quelques larmes d'une tristesse difficile à oublier. Cette proposition n'est pas alléchante mon cher? Ton départ pour la sauver, un départ, un sacrifice pour laisser son cœur battre. Maintenant, seul toi peux décider. Un départ imminent contre une vie volée._

Je ne pouvais croire à une telle proposition. Tout ce qui m'entourait était maintenant brisé.. L'idée même de la quitter une seconde fois m'attristait. Je me devais pourtant de la protéger, je lui avais promis que plus aucun mal ne pourrait la toucher. J'avais trop péché, joué avec le temps que chaque chose devait se payer. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à voir Bella, le regard vide, froide. Morte. Je devais partir, la sauver. La laisser vivre la vie que jamais je n'aurais plus lui apporter. Une vie de famille. Aro attendait une réponse que je m'empressais à lui donner. Il fut ravi de ma décision. En fin d'après midi, j'aurais tout quitté.

Je me devais alors de tout préparer, les adieux seraient la pire de mes difficultés. A croire que depuis maintenant plus d'une année, je n'avais apporté que le mal aux gens qui m'entourait. Plus jamais je ne reverrais Jasper et sa capacité à dompter mes égards, mes excès, Rosalie et sa teigne intéressée, Emmet et son côté " comique ", Esmée, celle qui m'avait éduqué et apportait toute la maternité que j'avais oublié. Quant à Alice et Carlisle, ce seront eux qui seront les plus chagrinés. Le quotidien ne serait plus le même, j'allais dès lors vivre dans la fausseté, la mascarade, l'hypocrisie, dans un monde qui me dégoutait. Je faisais ça, pour Elle, pour eux, pour ce qu'ils m'avaient apporté. Je laissais Aro prendre congé, j'avais besoin d'être seul, m'évader. Il rejoignit ses troupes, avec une satisfaction facile à dévoiler. Le plus dur rester à faire, aller lui parler. La quitter une seconde fois, ne rien lui expliquer. Les pulsions prirent alors le dessus, je devais les quelques heures qui me restaient avec elle, faire durer ce moment, ne pas l'oublier. Je savourais les derniers instants dans cette ville qui m'avait fait revivre. En l'espace de dix minutes, mes valises étaient bouclées, une lettre finement écrite était déposée sur chacun des chambres de la maisonnée. Une lettre d'Adieu, des explications mensongères, la vérité inavouée. Je sortis de la maison, rencontrant Carlisle, assis sur les escaliers. Il me regardait, l'air peiné. Dans ses pensées, tout était flou, il ne comprenait pas le fond de ce qu'il éprouvait. Je n'entendais que les paroles des Volturi lui racontant que Bella devait être transformé avant la fin de l'année. Aro ne lui avait rien raconté. Carlisle m'interpellait, voyant visiblement la tension et l'inquiétude que je dégageais. J'avais la gorge nouée, comment lui avouer que je le quittais, lui qui m'avait transformé. Je pris la parole, des sanglots dans la gorge. Je me devais d'être sec pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Je m'en vais Carlisle, je dois tout quitter. Tout n'est que faux semblant, je ne vois plus la vérité. Cette vie, cette routine, cela ne me correspond pas tu le sais. Il faut que je change mes habitudes. Je vais visiter les plus lointaines contrées. Depuis mon retour de Volterra, je ne me retrouve plus. Je n'aime plus. Mes valises sont prêtes, je pars et je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour.

Carlisle fut choqué par mes propos, mais ne fit rien. Mes mots l'avaient profondément blessé. Au plus profond de lui, je savais qu'il me comprenait. J'avais été trop solitaire pour un jour changé. Je partis, sans me retourner, laisser derrière moi un monde dévasté. Dans quelques secondes, ils arriveraient, essayant par tous les moyens de me rattraper. Eux aussi ne feront rien. Alice avait du tout voir, elle s'interférerait, les préparant au mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Je quittais à la maison à toute allure, oubliant tous mes ressentiments, peu à peu je changerai. Je me dirigeais alors vers le dernier lieu, le seul qui me retenait. Le plus dur restait à faire. Arrivant à destination, je trouvais un être qui dormait les points fermés, visiblement fatiguée de la nuit qu'il avait passé. Maintenant, il me fallait le quitter.

_A la mélancolie, à l'espoir qui nous tient_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je voulais laisser transparaître un être torturé, j'espère qu'Edward l'est. Bon vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai joué sur les rimes aussi, la plus grande difficulté ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, cela risque de me prendre du temps vu le travail que j'ai accumulé. Je repartirais sur un POV Bella, il suffit de deviner ce qu'il va se passer. A bientôt !_

Bas du formulaire

Haut du formulaire


End file.
